Pistachions Dream
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: After the intense fight with the pistachions, Milo had a really bad nightmare including their fight with the pistachions, but will that fight go smoothly as they did just then? Read to find out. Rated T for slight violence, Milo Murphy's Law and characters belong to Dan and Swampy.


**A.N: Finally I come up with another story, which is my first MML fic here. So hope you like it. Milo Murphy's Law and all the characters belongs to their owner, Dan and Swampy.**

 **P.S: This story is a bit angsty, I've warned you.**

It's been an extreme day today. Their fight with all the sentient pistachios today was intense. How come it isn't? Milo almost lost all his beloved ones if he didn't quick on his feet. But all of them has passed and he could finally rest tonight, or at least that's what he thought. He still needs some therapies to get his passion on eating pistachios back.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Milo, I found a bag of pistachios. Want some?" ~ Zack

"No, thanks Zack. I think I need some rest from the pistachios today." ~ Milo refuses politely.

"Huh, but I thought you like pistachios." ~ Sara added.

"I still think that it's weird to eat something that almost killed your family and friends." ~ Milo continued without looking at the bag of pistachios.

While then Melissa, Zack, and Sara devour the whole nuts madly.

"But this is what I called REVENGE. Take that pistachions!" ~ Melissa shouted madly.

Milo just chuckled at his friend's attitude.

 **Flashback Off**

Now he's in his pajamas, get ready to sleep. He set up his backpack nearby his bed, he might need something in it later. As he passed his desk, he saw the alarm clock Dakota gave him earlier. Although Dakota is quite a calm and easy-going person, not like the characters that he thought a time-traveller agent would have, but at least he's a quick-thinker and is capable to rescue his friends in a tight situation, just like him.

He finally laid down on his bed, he still thought that something might go wrong in his sleep, but he decided to brush it off so he'll get a restful night sleep.

 **Milo's Dream**

Milo, Melissa, and Zack are just walking around the city, because it's Saturday, and it's just plain boring if you decided to just stay at home all day, staring at the TV and switching random channel, hoping that there would be something good to watch, accompanied by a complication of your favourite snacks.

Anyways, it is just a normal day, with the normal dose of Murphy's Law (falling lamp posts, ducks swarm, and loose materials from the construction site). The gang would prefer on riding a bike, but the ducks swarm had successfully knocked the trio's bikes down. Milo admires the new scar that he got on his right cheek. With all the dogdings they did today, they really need to get some rest and decide to go to the Murphy's household.

On the way there, they passed by Jefferson County Middle School, and found somewhat particular sight by the courtyard.

"Wait! I think I saw something." ~ Zack stopped his friends. ~ "There!" ~ He said pointing to the thing.

All of them rushed down to the courtyard to see that it was a small pistachio plant. Wait, no! That's a small SENTIENT pistachio plant.

"Wait a minute! Is this the same plant we just encounter a few days ago?" ~ Melissa asked.

"Yeah." ~ Milo

"But how did it survived?" ~ Zack questioned. ~ "I thought Diogee already peed on it?"

"Well I don't about it, but it's best if we get rid of it. We don't want the future being ruled by the sentient pistachions." ~ Milo suggested.

He pulled out a hedge trimmer from his backpack and started to 'cut down' the tree. Melissa and Zack decided to see him from a 'safer' distance. Then suddenly, a portal opened nearby them. Milo almost cut the whole plant down when...

A time vehicle suddenly rushed down from the portal, and it heads straight to... MILO.

"Milo, look out!" ~ Zack and Melissa warned.

Milo turned around just to see that the time vehicle hit him hard. He was thrown to the wall.

"Milo!" ~ Zack and Melissa rushed down to help their friend.

Milo hit the wall really hard, making him losing half of his consciousness, but other than that, he's okay. The driver of the time vehicle then get out of his transportation, revealing them no surprise. Both Melissa and Zack give the driver a really death glare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Milo Murphy, the boy that suffers from the curse that he refers as 'Murphy's Law'." ~ King Pistachion

"Hey! It's not a curse, nor it will be one!" ~ Melissa said as she and Zack stood up for their friend.

"Pi... Pistachion?" ~ Milo asked as he finally regained back all his consciousness.

"It's King Pistachion for you! And yes, this is me." ~ He said with a grin. ~ "Actually I was expecting that crash to be really hard, so hard until your life flew out of your precious little body." ~ He continued as he smiled evilly which makes the trio really backed off. Plus that his army of pistachions had revealed from the time vehicle, make the kids even more backed off.

"Yeah, you better be scared. That's what you get when you tried to take the life out of a plant. Get them boys!" ~ King Pistachion said as he declared to his army.

All the sentient pistachios then chased the trio. They tried to figure out a way to get to somewhere safer to think up of a plan to beat those pistachios, of course without being caught by the pistachions.

"So Milo, do you have any plan?" ~ Melissa

"Well technically, not in a moment." ~ Milo

"Uh... can we just try to figure out a hiding spot? Then, we could try to look for a plan." ~ Zack said as he felt a bit exhausted from running.

Milo looked around them, there's not much place for them to hide. Then, he had an idea.

"Okay, we need to enter the school. That's the safest place for the moment." ~ He said to them.

"Are you sure it'll work?" ~ Melissa asked as she was also panting from running.

"Hope so, we just need to keep them busy, then we'll sneak in to school." ~ Milo

"And how are we supposed to distract them?" ~ Zack asked.

"Hmm... I got an idea!" ~ Milo said as he pulled out a tennis ball launcher from his backpack and instruct his friends to get into a nearby bush.

They didn't question how did that tennis ball launcher fit into his backpack, I mean the backpack can fit a huge-sized anchor, so no wonder.

Milo aimed the launcher to the small pistachio tree. Then Milo turned on the launcher to medium speed. After that, they then sneaked into their school. Lucky for them that the bush is nearby the entrance.

"Okay we're safe now." ~ Zack declared with a bit anxious tone.

While the pistachions tried to keep the small tree safe and hunt for the trio, they then tried to look for somewhere safer to hide. It was a bit dim in there as no one's at school, and the school need to save money after they bought that yatch.

They then entered a room, and luckily it is a room that they're familiar with. After they entered, Milo then shut the door and lock it, just in case.

"Where do you think we are?" ~ Zack asked as they took another step into the room.

"Hmm... it's seems like our science classroom." ~ Melissa

Milo then looked at the sign on the table that says "Mrs. Murawski", so it is definitely their science classroom.

"Yep, it is." ~ Milo

"So are you sure we'll be safe in here?" ~ Zack questioned as he took a seat, on his usual chair.

"Based on my calculation...(calculating), we'll be safe here for 15 minutes." ~ Melissa said as she showed the proof in her calculator.

"Okay, I think that's enough." ~ Milo

All of them then each sit on a chair thinking for a few moments. Suddenly then, Zack felt something.

"Oh no, guys. I think I need to go right now." ~ Zack

"Go where? Are you risking yourself to get caught?" ~ Melissa asked annoyed.

"I just need to go." ~ Zack then ran to the door, trying to unlock it while still holding his pants. ~ "Come on guys! I can't hold it much longer."

Milo and Melissa finally got his hint, and unlock the door. The door got stuck for a moment, but it opened finally. Zack then sprinted out to the bathroom, with Milo and Melissa following up from behind.

"Hey Zack, wait up!" ~ Melissa called from behind him.

Luckily the pistachions still haven't figured out their hidings, or else they'll get caught because Zack didn't examine his surroundings first before rushing to the bathroom.

Zack entered the bathroom first, as he couldn't hold his urge much longer. Melissa then instructs herself and Milo to enter the bathroom, but Milo hold her back.

"Wait! This is the boy's bathroom. You can't enter here." ~ Milo

"Come on! You can't be waiting for him out here. A pistachion may see us, or Zack could've been kidnapped by them." ~ Melissa

"Okay then! I got just the thing." ~ Milo said as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his backpack and tie it around Melissa's eyes like a blindfold. ~ "There! Now we can get in." ~ Milo said as he guided Melissa to get in.

Just as they entered, Zack already finished his "business". He was shocked to see both of his friends in there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're just going to wait for me outside. And Melissa, why do you wear a blindfold?"

"Okay, number 1, we need to stick together as we're not going to be safe here forever, and number 2, that's none of your business." ~ Melissa answed. ~ "Now can we just get out of here?" ~ She asked annoyed.

"Okay, then." ~ Zack finally answered.

As Zack opens the door, he examines his surroundings to make sure that it's clear. When they stepped out, they heard a loud sound, and partically that's a sound that they know and they wish they didn't hear.

"Oh no. It seems that they found us." ~ Melissa said in a worried face.

"Come on, guys. Into the library!" ~ Milo said as he headed the crew into the sacred "temple of books".

The library itself is quite messy, and dim. They manage to be as quiet as possible, partly because it's a library where you have to be silent, and partly because they didn't want the pistachions to locate their coordinate.

"Hmm... I wonder is there any book that discuss about 'sentient pistachios' here? Because that'll be very helpful right now." ~ Zack

As they wandered through the whole room, they heard something, and that is not good for their existence right now.

"Quick! Hide under the table!" ~ Milo ordered whispering.

All of them followed him and hid themselves under one of the tables. They really hope that the pistachions didn't find them.

Slowly the door opened, revealing a plant that they wish they never saw. Milo basically tried to calm himself down, and keep thinking positively that the pistachio plant wouldn't find them, but he was too mesmerized by how his two friends are frightened and embracing him, hoping the same thing as he did, so he embraced them, too. For a few moments, they keep embracing each other because the pistachion didn't seem to leave. Then suddenly, they felt a loud stomp on the table, which make them even scarier.

" _T_ _he pistachion maybe has a very sensitive sense of smell._ "~ Melissa thought to herself, still trembling in fear. She just hope that the theory is not true.

The pistachion then lift his hand from the table, and get out of the library. After a few seconds of the most scariest moment in their life, the trio raised themselves from the table, peeking a little to see that the pistachion had left the library. They sighed in relief.

"Man, that was intense." ~ Zack said as he felt his heart racing.

"Yeah, we probably should think of a plan now. We couldn't just stay here, hiding from the pistachions, until we become rotten and forced ourselves eating all the books." ~ Melissa said over explaining what the worst case scenario will be, which makes Zack even more uncomfortable.

"You know that's not working at all." ~ Zack said as he turned to Milo. ~ "So Milo do you have a plan, buddy?"

"Well, not really, but let me check my backpack wheter there's something that we can use." ~ He said as he opened his trusty backpack to look for something useful there. ~ "Well there are not much things in here, hedge trimmers, wind chimes, some snacks, my 16 feet earphone, the anchor, just that."

"Wait! You have a 16 feet long earphone?" ~ Zack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" ~ Milo

"Nothing, just wondering." ~ Zack

"Come on guys, stay focus! Maybe we get some use of those items. Now let's get out of here." ~ Melissa said as they headed to the door.

She checked if wheter they're safe, but then a pistachion sees them and chased them down the hall. They ran as fast as they can, and luckily they made it to the door before the pistachion did.

As they're outside, a lot of them already waited for them. Lucky for them that the pistachions didn't see them yet. After thinking a little, Milo then came up with an idea. He then hung the wind chime from his backpack on a nearby tree, hoping that it'll attract the pistachions and then set up the stage 2 of the plan.

Milo then pulled out his earphone, unplugging it from his phone. He then handed the speaker part to his friends.

"Here! Use this earphone like a rope. We'll make a trap, so the pistachions that passed through will be stumbled." ~ Milo said instructing his friend.

They then each hold one end and pull it so it'll create a rope trap. After a few moments, the wind chime rings, attracts the attention of the pistachios.

"This way, everyone! Follow me!" ~ King Pistachion

As the pistachions run into the direction they planned, they then pulled the earphone to knock down the nut trees, in which is succeed.

"Yeah!" ~ The three cheered simotaneously.

Sadly, their victory celebration didn't last long, as the pistachions finally caught them with ease. They tried to struggle free, but the clutch of the pistachion is really tight. After a lot of struggling, they finally stopped, knowing that there's no use of fighting.

Within seconds, they're already face-to-face with King Pistachion.

"It looks like our mighty little time traveller and his friends are finally on my clutch. Well what are you going to do now, Milo?!" ~ He asked as he grinned evilly.

As he tried to figure out of an answer, he saw something particular that caught his eye. He then formed a grin on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Cavendish, Dakota. Over Here!" ~ Milo yelled as hard as he could.

While from the vehicle, Cavendish and Dakota turned around as they heard something.

"Wait, did you hear that?" ~ Dakota asked.

"Hmm... I think so." ~ Cavendish answered as they turned around to see the source.

"Hey is that... Milo?! Cavendish, quickly! He and his pals are in danger." ~ Dakota ordered.

"You're right, Dakota. Hold on, young fellow." ~ Cavendish

Both the time travellers then rushed their vehicle to the group of the sentient pistachios. King Pistachion noticed their coming as he then lenghtening his root from the ground and shoved the vehicle away.

"No...!" ~ Milo yelled as the car flew away from them.

"Enough Of It!" ~ The King yelled. ~ "Take those two kids to the 'Lowest Of The Low' dungeon. I'll take care of the Murphy." ~ He said as the pistachions brought Zack and Melissa away.

Now Milo is on the clutch of King Pistachion. His heart raced as he trembled from fear being in the rough hand of his enemy, without any plan of escaping, while his friends being dragged forcefully by the pistachions with no mercy. He swore that he could see a cut formed in Melissa's arm because of being dragged. He let his tears fall. He couldn't let this happened, not to his beloved friends.

"Now Milo... you don't need to worry about them, you know?" ~ King Pistachion said which made Milo gulped.

"Why is that so?" ~ Milo asked, still trembling.

"Cause you'll never see them again." ~ He said terroring him.

King Pistachion then open his mouth wide, then within seconds... he BIT Milo's head, causing him to scream hard and blood flowing hard from his head. His friends saw in horror upon his death on the hand of the sentient pistachion.

" _No...!_ " ~ He internally screamed to himself.

 **Dream Ended**

"Nooo...!" ~ Milo screamed as he woke up from his horrible dream. He surveyed through his room. ~ " _Just a dream._ " ~ He thought to himself.

It was a very scary dream. He really think that he should consult this with his friends, because now he managed to sleep, but he just couldn't. He really need to do it, but he didn't want to disturb his friends. So he had no other choice rather than wait until morning. He just hoped that he'll have a better night sleep this time. He finally laid back, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
